Moment of Weakness
by Misoka Kai
Summary: Sometimes he needs a time alone. But sometimes, Orin will be there to reassure him. One-shot. Orin x MC.


**A/N: Just a bit of random thing that crossed my mind while I was playing the game. o-o) Lol, I played it already once but I play it again now... ...and sometimes I think to myself, why the heck do I even a walkthrough before and damn, I ship Orin and Edgar, and seriously, isn't the main character a bit too optimistic about all things? Like, s/he really has a nerve of steels. -v-;; And I think I'm shipping Magna with Edgar too... And, oh, I'm using the male character, with his default name, Edgar, with the oni child as my guardian beast, default name Loki. :)**

 **English isn't my native language so I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: Summon Night - Swordcraft Story 2 isn't mine. :'DD**

* * *

Moment of Weakness

Sometimes I wonder if all of this is my fault. It probably is, considering I was the one who decided to make that deal with Ryouga, knowing he's stronger than me anyway. I should have listened to the Chief and Master Blaire to never let anyone near Goura's seal, but I was too stubborn that I didn't want to accept defeat from Ryouga. And now, all of this happens.

Dad's death. Master Blaire's curse. Ryouga's disappearance. Orin's wound. Tatiana's sadness. Lynn's worry. The village's safety.

All of this seemed to revolve around me. I often wondered if I was cursed, if that's why people around me were all hurt in some way. I sighed.

I am alone on the cliff, where my old house once stood. Loki isn't with me today, he was really tired and retired early so it's just me, the moon, the stars, the breeze, and several wards around. I closed my eyes, enjoying the breeze. "Father, I miss you", I say softly.

What I don't expect was the familiar, deep voice replying. "Are you okay, Edgar?"

Orin.

Why is he here? Doesn't he usually take a walk to the stone near the waterfall? I realize that Orin is seeing my moment of weakness, one that I don't let out, even with Loki. I trembled at his concern, my heart warming at the thought that he actually cares for me, the source of misery. He probably doesn't realize this and once he does, I'm sure he doesn't want anything to do with me. I hold back the tears threatening to fall with all my might.

"Edgar?" I realize I have been silent, lost in thought for awhile.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I reply. Despite trying to control my voice, it still waver on the end.

I hear footsteps crunching the grass behind me, getting louder, slowly approaching me. "Are you sure?"

I nod, not trusting my voice anymore. I look down to the lush of forests below. There is silence between us. Then I hear the grass crushing from the weight of Orin sitting beside me.

"Then why are you crying?" I look up at him surprise. When he put a hand on my cheek, wiping it, I realize that I am indeed crying. So much for holding it. I curse my weakness internally.

I retract from his hand and immediately wipe my cheeks with the sleeves of my shirt. It doesn't work as the tears kept on streaming though. _Stop, stupid tears! Why are you crying anyway?!_ I scream to myself. "No, I'm fine—This, I don't know, it just come out on its own—"

"Edgar." His firm voice stopping me in the middle of my incoherent mumblings.

I look at him, his gaze is fixed on me. The tears still flow though and I unconsciously feel my cheeks redden to be caught crying. I haven't really cried in front of other people for years. The last time I cried was probably after the last battle with Orin in my childhood. "…Yes?" I ask hesitantly, not sure what to do.

Orin sighs and ruffles his hair. In the deep of my mind, I feel a pang of guilt, as if I'm letting him down, as if I'm disappointing him. "Sorry", I blurt out, not sure what else to say, avoiding his gaze and turning it to the whole forest below.

"What are you sorry for?" he sounded… exasperated. I flinch. "Listen. You don't need to keep it all to yourself y'know? There're father, Tatiana, Lynn, Loki, there's me too. I'm not sure if I can help you but, I'll always be there if you want someone to _listen_. You get it?"

I nod.

I can somehow hear Orin making a strained, small smile. "I'm not sure if you really do get it now…"

I'm not sure how to reply to that so I simply opted to be silent. We sit there for awhile, only the howling of breeze accompanying us. By now, the tears have long stopped.

After a moment, I hear Orin sitting up, still stubbornly deciding not to turn and look at him, just in case I find disappointment and resentment in his expression. What I don't expect is the pair of arms hugging me from behind.

I blush immediately right to my ears. "O-Orin?! What are you doing?!"

Orin chuckled, his voice low and vibrating on my ears, causing me to redden even further. "Lynn's right, you're really cute when you blush, aren't you?"

"It's not funny!" I turn to pout and glare at him. Though it seems to only amuse him further. I glare at him when he finishes laughing. "Happy now?"

Orin gives me a small smile. "I'm not lying, you know. I wish you would open up more to us." I tense. "We're your family now, Edgar. At least, I thought you are. You can tell me anything."

I don't know what actually make me finally break down. The fact that Orin thinks of me as a family, or the want to assure Orin that I do trust him, or the genuine feelings Orin conveys to me, but when I realize, I was already crying in Orin's embrace, somehow facing his chest now, confessing every thoughts I have, how I really regret to let Ryouga in to Goura's seal. If it wasn't for that, none of this would happen right now and we would all still be happy, Master Blaire well and happy, the village happy and not anxious, how I'm scared that I'm not going to fulfill the village's expectations and safe the village, how I'm afraid if I can't save Mater Blaire just in time. I'm not sure if Orin even understands me, but I can feel him nodding to my head in some parts.

When I finally calm down, he doesn't say anything. I'm glad for that. He just embraced me tighter. I relax in his embrace. My heart feels lighter somehow after pouring all the feelings out. I'm glad Orin is here with me. I feel Orin's hand on my cheeks, lifting my face up so I'm facing him.

I see him giving me a small, understanding smile, the moonlight shining on him. He leans down to me, our face grow closer and closer until our lips are just inches apart. "You'll be alright", I hear him whisper before he brings his lips to meet mine.

I am silent for awhile before I close my eyes and kiss him back. The kiss is soft and sweet. I smile to myself, Orin's word somehow warming my insides.

When we part, we are both smiling like idiots. I bury my head on his shoulder as he bury his in my hair and embrace me even tighter.

Yes, I'll be alright, and when tomorrow comes, I'll just have to keep going and stay strong. Orin will be there for me, always.

~Owari

* * *

 **A/N: ... It's probably almost incest but whatever, they're not real siblings anyway. XD**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!~**

 **-Kai**


End file.
